


Valentine's Day Love

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day special!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Love

**Valentine's Day**

Kagome sat on a bench in the park, she was a little early, but she didn't mind waiting. She was waiting for her dates. About four months ago Kagome had moved and started going to Seigaku. She loved going there, it was a very welcoming school, if you ignore the fan girls that is. When she first started there she had gotten everyone's attention by her unique looks. Her waist length silver hair, and her electric blue eyes with silver speaks, of course she would stand out. Her looks had changed when she was adopted by Sesshomaru, after the battle with Naraku was over, he officially adopted her before she went back home to her time.

After she arrived back home though, everything was abandoned, her mother, brother, and grandpa...they were all gone...everything of Kagome's was there though...and there was a note...it said they had moved to the United States, and they left money and the house for her.

Kagome was saddened at the suddenness of her family just leaving her but after going to her mailbox; she found quite a few envelopes of letters signed by her family, most of them being from her brother because he missed her so much.

Couple months after she had fixed the shrine up to its former glory and got settled into life alone, Sesshoumaru came and found her one day while she was doing her normal routine of sweeping her family shrine.

Sesshomaru wanted her to come live with him, Kagome agreed, but only if she could keep the shrine, and come back to it when ever she wanted. He agreed, also saying she would be starting at a new school, knowing that she had gotten kicked out of her old school, because she missed so much.

Her first day of school was interesting, and she never exspected things to go so well there.

_**Flashback** _

_Kagome sighed as she stepped through the gates of her new school, she hadn'g even made it to her first class yet and people had started talking about her. She guessed that was what regular people her age was like._

_By the time second period came around, the school had already made a fan club for her… which she found a bit annoying, considering it was full of guys seemed much like Hojo- minus giving her gifts that would help her health. That aside, she gained a couple of friends, one of them being a purple eyed boy who tended to eat his lunch during class before lunch hour came around. She got along with him nicely and was always interested in what he had to say when it came to his favorite sport. The second being first year girl, she had saved her from falling down the stairs, She had chocolate brown eyes, and two long bown braids. She was really cute, and Kagome liked how hard working she was._

_Right now it was lunch, and Kagome was sitting by herself, she was fine sitting along, but she wanted to make friends that she could hang around with._

_Sighing she took a bit out of he bento. Just as she was about to take her first bite, she heard some yell out a heads-up before feeling something drop onto her head abruptly. She had yelped in pain, rubbing the developing bump before looking to her side to see a tennis ball resting at her side._

_Picking it up, she looked at it curiously before looking up to see a red-haired boy run up to her, looking apologetically. When he made it in front of her he apologized, "Nya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit the ball hard enough for it to go over the fence. Are you okay?"_

_Kagome nodded, "Fine, besides the bump forming...no need to worry."_

" _Nya...are you sure you're ok...i can take you to the nurse." The red head looked at her with worried eyes, she could see that he felt reallly bad for hitting her._

" _No, I'm fine, no need to worry." She gave him a smile, reasuring him that she wasn't hurt._

" _If your sure." He still sounded reluctant._

" _Um...its fine..um what's your name?" Kagome asked._

" _It's Eiji Kikumaru, and you must me the new student, am I right, nya?" Eiji asked, looking curious now, it was better than him looking worried though, Kagome must admit._

" _hai, I am...Kagome Higarashi, its a pleasure." She held her had out to him, he took it and shook it._

" _Nice to meet you Nya!" He smiled at her, Kagome almost blushed at how adorable he was, he kinda reminded her of Kirara a bit..._

_As he lit her hand go and she was about to give back the tennis ball, another boy came up. He had long light brown hair that seemed to cover the nap of his neck and eyes closed while smiling as he went up to Eiji, asking if she was okay after being hit with a ball._

_From his appearance, Kagome couldn't help but feel her heart almost skip a beat in how handsome he was with his lean form._

" _Eiji, we were wondering where you were...but I guess you were flirting with the new girl,hmmm."Fuji said, with a smile on his face, and eyes closed. Kagome blushed at his question._

" _Ah no I wasn't! I wasn't flirting NYA!" Eiji said staring to freak out,arm flailing around._

" _Saa, I was only joking Eiji." Fuji said chuckling lightly._

" _That's mean Fuji," Eiji whined._

" _Saa, so what's your name?" Fuji asked, the still blushing Kagome._

" _Um...it's Kagome Higurashi...its nice to meet you...um?" Kagome asked, looking at him, waiting for him to introduce himself too._

" _Shuusuke Fuji...it's a pleasure Higarashi."_

_After their introductions, the bell for next period rang making silently curse since she wasn't able to eat her lunch. Eiji laughed when he heard her while Fuji chuckled, making her blush more but in embarrassment._

_Before she left for class, they had asked her if she wanted to meet them at tennis practice after school. Remembering that her friend, Momo had tennis practice after school, Kagome agreed saying that she'd be there with Momo._

_**End FlashBack.** _

When she went tot the practice she had gotten to talk to Eiji and Fuji more, which made them come friends. They had started to eat lunch together, and hang out with each other too. They had even taken on teaching her tennis. She was happy...but everything changed when they confessed to her...she was so shocked, she couldn't even talk. Before she could give an answer they told her something...

" _you don't have to pick...we have come up with an agreement...if your ok with it."_

They had agreed to share her...Kagome had heard demon's sharing a mate before...but never a human...it kinda through her off, but after much thinking she agreed...she did have feelings for the both of them.

The both of them were kind to her even though their personalities were so different. Eiji made her feel adored as he held her in his arms and like she could do anything while encouraging her to try things out. And Fuji… he made feel warm and like she was the only thing important to him. But the both of them made her feel loved and wanted. They both made her feel things she never felt before.

Within the school grounds, they acted like very close friends while behind closed doors, they were free to act as they desired. Fuji and Eiji agreed to this because they didn't want people spreading rumors about their Kagome being a two-timing whore or something.

Although… during the times when Eiji and Fuji were practicing and Kagome was just sitting, watching them, their Captain, Tezuka would confront her about their relationship when Coach Ryuzaki or the others weren't close to over hear them. But when blatantly asked if their relationship was beyond friendship, Kagome only answered with her own question of, "What would you do if your theory was true?"

But Tezuka was silent before saying that it wasn't his business to interfere. With that, he just continued overlooking everyone's practicing while standing next to her.

Kagome knew that Tezuka was smart and had a feeling that he would catch on to the subtle hints of her going steady with both Eiji and Fuji. But she also knew he wouldn't do anything about since it wasn't his business to interfere. Kagome knew he was worried about them since Eiji and Fuji were still his friends…

She just gave a light smirk before she asked him, "What you think if I told you that… it was Fuji and Eiji who suggested the arrangement?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, it was so hilarious.

Thankfully, when Sesshoumaru found out about her being with Eiji and Fuji, he was more understanding than most since he was a demon. But he was pretty surprised that two humans suggested sharing her…

Kagome was happy he excepted it so eaily, she loved them...and was happy they all could be together, but Kagome has yet to tell them she loved them...she was waiting for the perfect moment.

Kagome smiled, and looked up at the blue sky, "Saa, Kagome, what are you smiling about...thinking about up?"

The sudden aperence made her jump, she turned to where the voice came from and say both of her boyfrieds standing there smiling, "What else would I be thinking about Shuusuke?"

"hmm...i do wounder...you ready for our date today?" He asked, as he watched Eiji help Kagome of the bench.

"Of course."She smiled at them.

"Nya! Lets go!" He grabbed her hand.

To most around them, they seemed like three friends were hanging out but that was a cover-up they had perfected. The three of them went to an amusement park, getting on almost every ride before going to the park to see a little street tennis and Fuji and Eiji teaching her a little of the sport.

It was a fun day and Kagome enjoyed spending it with her boys. And as the their day came to a close with them dropping her off where she live with Sesshoumaru, Kagome found a letter from her older brother, saying that she had the place to herself for the day as a Valentines Day gift from him. That last thing he was for her to 'fun'.

She blushed at that, wondering when he got a pervy steak in him…

"ne, 'Gome, what are you blushing about?" Eiji asked, taking the note out of her hand, he smirked then handed it to Fuji.

"saa...so that's how it is." His eyes opened, and looked at Kagome who was still blushing, and averted her eyes from looking at them.

"I think we should take his advice." Fuji said smirking, as Eiji nods. He grabbed Kagome's hand and leads he to her room. Eiji closed the door, and went to where Fuji was sitting down on the bed with Kagome.

"a-are you guys sure about this?" Kagome was nurvouse, she never thought this would happen.

"Yes are you?" Fuji asked, looking over her form.

"Don't you love us Kagome?" Eiji asked, faking hurt.

"Yes of course I do!" Kagome blushed, she didn't even think, she just blurted it out.

Fuji and Eiji both stoped, and looked at kagome, the next thing Kagome knew she was being embarassed by them both.

"It's nice to finally hear you say it..." Eiji whispered into her neck. Kagome shivered, his hot breath tickling her.

Eiji skimmed his lips over the skin of her neck before laying sweet openmouthed kisses that made Kagome gasp as Fuji massaged her inner thigh and kissed her lips.

In all honesty, at the beginning when Fuji came up with suggestion of sharing Kagome, the acrobatic tennis player didn't know what to think. Sure he had heard there were people did this but he never thought that Fuji would make such a suggestion to him in sharing a girl they were both interested in.

And he was more surprised when Kagome agreed and her brother was actually fine with it, like it was a natural thing to him and his family. Every now and then, he wondered if Kagome's family sometimes practiced Polyandry… but wasn't too sure if he should voice his question.

Eiji shifted his attention from Kagome's neck to her collarbone while easing his hand under her shirt to caress her stomach, meet soft skin over toned muscles.

Kagome moaned, tossing her head back, it was overwhelming but pleasurable at the same time. She looked down and saw Fuji's hand move up her thigh till the tips of his fingers touched her underwear, he slipped his fingers under and inserted his figure into her core, he smirked when she gave a breathless moan. He inserted another finger making her moan loader, he pumped his fingers into her making her artch up to him.

As Fuji was doing that Eiji had removed her shirt, he brought his hand behind her back and uncliped her bra. Eiji nipped her collar bone and then kissed the mark, soothing it with his tongue, he pulled away and took one of her nipples into his mouth, while he massaged the other one with his hand.

Not able to sit up any longer from the pleasure Fuji and Eiji were giving her, Kagome fell back on her bed as Eiji switched his mouth to her neglected breast as Fuji continued to pump his fingers in her core, making her moan, pant, and writhe with pleasure.

Fuji gazed at Kagome with eyes open as Eiji continued to suckle and kneed her breasts before slipping his fingers out of his lover's core, gaining a displeased whimper from her. When her lust filled eyes connected with his, he shifted to slide off Kagome's skirt and panties, revealing her in all her glory that was hidden. Breaking eye contact, he turned his gaze to her core before standing and kneeling before her, spreading her legs to him.

Eiji soon lifted his attentions from Kagome's now hard nipples, he kissed Kagome hungrily trying to coax her mouth to open so he could taste her. When she did, their tongues wrestles with each other as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck before she gave a muffled cry from Fuji tasting and teasing her core.

Breaking away form Eiji, she moaned, "Shuusuke, stop teasing...i don't know how much more I can take." She was panting by now, she felt him spread her legs farther apart, letting him have more access, she cried out feeling him go deeper, tasting her, and testing, she threw her head to the side. She could feel her walls clenching together, she was about to scream but Eiji's mouth covered hers drowning it out.

Fuji lapped up her juices, Kagome shuddered from her after shock of the orgasm. During that time Eiji and Fuji, disrobed.

The both of them were hard and ready for her but wanted her to get used to the attentions they were giving her. Lifting her from the bed, Fuji brought Kagome's lips into a kiss which she hungrily returned, tasting her juices in his mouth making her moan as he kneaded her breasts, pinching her still hard nipples. Eiji soon took Fuji's place tasting and teasing her core.

When his tongue made contact with the soft wet skin, Eiji moaned at how wonderful she tasted as Kagome moaned while still lip-locked with Fuji. Her moans and gasps made their member twitch as Eiji slid his tongue deeper in her as he grasp his member to let off some of the tension he was feeling.

Not able to take the teasing any more, Kagome broke off the kiss before she moved away from Eiji and pushed Fuji on the bed.

"You know its not nice to tease." Kagome said kissing fuji's neak, she had a look in her eye that Fuji didn't know what to make of, but he didn't have much time to think, before he felt Kagome's hand on his member, giving it feather light touches, making him moan. She pulled away and kissed her way down to his waist and to his length. She enveloped her mouth around Fuji, making him take a hissing breath. He tossed his head back and Kagome began to move her head along his member. Kagome could hear Eiji moan in the background as he watched them, she couldn't help but mentally smirk. A light sheen of sweat gathered oh Fuji's body. He groaned loudly when he finally came Kagome swallowed. Seconds later, Kagome looked at Fuji, she wiped her mouth and kissed Fuji on the lips.

Fuji moaned as he tasted himself on Kagome's tongue but didn't care. He never felt anything like the release he was relishing in.

If Kagome's mouth felt like that on his length, he could only imagine how her core felt on it when he decided to take her. But he had agreed with Eiji that the acrobatic player would be Kagome's first. Fuji was patient so he knew that he could wait for his turn.

Pouting slightly, despite how hard he felt, Eiji got back on the bed before wrapping an arm around her waist grabbing one of her hands and leading it to his own achingly hard member, saying huskily, "Kagome… don't I deserve any attention?" he moaned when he felt Kagome's hand gently squeeze him.

"hmm since you've been good...it couldn't hurt." Kagome mumbled, pumping her hand on his cock. He moaned, the feelings she was stirring up in him, made him act different. She moved down to his member, and repeated the same actions she did one Fuji. When he was about to release she sucked on him harder, making him moan her name, and release into her mouth. Eiji watched as she drank every last drop, he supressed a groan when her mouth left him.

Once Fuji caught his breath, he sat up and noticed that his friend was still hard. He smirk, coming up behind Kagome and started kissing the back of her neck, saying, "Saa… Eiji's still hard, koi. Would you like for him to take you first?" as he said this, he started to rub the bundle of nerves between her legs making her gasp as her pleasure seemed to have doubled.

Kagome didn't know who she wanted to be her first… she loved both her boys so much and she wanted both of them. But Fuji was asking if she wanted Eiji to have her virginity first. Panting as Fuji continued to play with her, Kagome turned to him asking, "Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine. Eiji and I already agreed that you would be with him first before I get my turn. I just wanted to know which one of us you wanted to take you first." Fuji answered, never stopping his fingers from pleasuring the woman he held in his arms as he nipped her neck and shoulder.

Kagome's face flushed as she imagine how Eiji would feel inside her while Fuji guided her to straddle Eiji's waist, her now dripping core just above the head of his member. Eiji tried to get comfortable before resting his one of his hands on Kagome's hip and his other guiding his member so it could just slide into her.

"Just relax and ease down on him, Kagome." Fuji told her, knowing that she was probably feeling a little lost.

"Okay… but I know it's gonna hurt." Fuji and Eiji's eyes soften as she confessed this before Fuji softly reassured, "Don't worry. The quicker it's done, the less it will hurt…"

Nodding her head, Kagome took deep breaths to relax herself and eased onto the head of Eiji's length, letting it slip into her. She hissed as she felt her inner walls stretching to accommodate him before she felt him meet some resistance that showed she was never touched.

Eiji leaned down by her ear, "Gomen, Kagome" He thrust into her, she gave a pained cry, he stopped and let her get used to him. When he felt her move he pulled back and thrust back in, moaning at how tight she was, he started to pick up a rhythm.

Feeling Eiji fill her completely, thrusting in her felt so incredible that Kagome felt like she was gonna burst from all the sensations she was feeling as cried out from how good it felt, begging Eiji not to stop.

Fuji could feel himself becoming hard again as he watch Eiji and Kagome become one, meeting each others' thrusts while moaning and groaning with Eiji rubbed Kagome's nipples with his thumbs. As Eiji lit Kagome lay back, his thrusts never ceasing but picking up speed, Fuji moved sit next to her face so that his length was within reach.

Kagome's eyes connected to Fuji, she understood what he needed, she opened her mouth and took him into her mouth. She bobbed her her head to the rhythm of when Eiji thrusted into her, she gave a load moan when Eiji hit her sweet spot, her throat vibrating, making Fuji moan too, when feeling it.

Unable to stop himself, Fuji thrust into her mouth, careful not to make her gag as she continued to suck him while Eiji started to thrust harder, making gasp and moan. Feeling himself drawing near another orgasm, Fuji started to grunt, not yet wanting to release his load into Kagome's mouth.

Eiji soon started feel his climax draw near as well and started to pick up speed as he felt Kagome's walls start to clench around him tighter. No longer able to help himself, Eiji gave one last thrust with a grunt, releasing his load deep within Kagome's womb as she climaxed as well with Fuji releasing himself into her mouth.

Eiji pulled out of her, and rolled over to the side, as Fuji removed himself from her mouth, and laid on the other side of Kagome. They were all panting, trying to regain there breath. After a few minutes, Kagome felt two pairs of arms wrap around her, one pair form Fuji, the other from Eiji. Kagome leaned into their embrace.

"That was the best Valentines present I ever had." Kagome whispered, earning a laugh out of her lovers.

"It's not going to be just a Valentines gift...it could be a frequent gift" Fuji mumbled into her neck.

"It could be a weekly gift Nya!" Eiji said on the other side of her, smile in place.

Kagome's eyes snapped open in disbelief, "W-weekly?"

The only answer she received was laughing, and them bringing her closer to them. She hoped they were kidding...but by the looks of it, they weren't.


End file.
